By the light of the lunar moon (remake)
by Crescendo-noise-is-dead
Summary: Sesshomaru The western lord can never accept a hanyou for a half brother, but what will happen when he meets the boy on accident. Can he learn to love such a being? How shall things turn out for the two brothers? Does he have someone to protect or is that saying only for the weak hearted?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Inuyasha fan fic and I am rewriting it so yeahhhhhhhh hahaha I will leave the old up so if ya want you can glance at that and see whats different if ya want. so without further ado let's go.

* * *

><p>Inu No Taisho sat in his throne room deep in thought, what was he going to do with the dragon Ryukotsusei? He had so many problems knocking at his door that he was ready to just run from it all, but there was no honor in that. To many lived under his protection and looked to him for leadership.<p>

Just as the great dog demon went to stand his double wide doors were thrown open by a gust of wind.

"I have seen congratulations are in order Mi'lord!"

Inu No Taisho raised a fine silvered brow as his old time friend and court seerer glided into the room, before lifting himself up out of his gilded throne and waking to her. Upon reaching her he took her darkened hand and brung it to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the smooth skin thumb rubbing her knuckles.

His eyes roamed her over, she was beautiful darkened skin met with silver tribal marks...the only white panther in the whole of Japan. It was quite the opposite of her people there skin was light and fur dark whereas she was dark in skinwise and light in fur.

Briefly Tiasho thought about the time he rescued her from Oyakata the panther leader, He had been holding Natsuma hostage and using her for his own gain and trying to begit her with pup.

"Natsuma Just what are you congratulating this old dog for?" Taisho smiled as he took her hand placing it on the crook of his elbow.

"Oh Taisho you great big puppy you! Ever the gentleman! Why it's no wonder I have seen what is to come." Natsuma teased as her free hand came up to cup her lords cheek stroking his silken skin.

"Natsuma come now, tell me what you have seen to put you in such a mood?" The great dog demon teased back, eyes a glow with mirth.

"Mi'Lord these all halls show soon know the laughter and warmth of another child! A mate to keep you in check! Ahh it shall be glorious!" Natsuma laughed in delight as she clapped her hands and twirled away.

Inu No Taisho smiled, fang pressing into his bottom lip. A frown soon replaced that smug shit eating grin. He would have to speak with Sesshomaru on the matter, God's knew the boy was...difficult to deal with.

"Come now Taisho don't fret! Sesshomaru will hear naught from these lips, You can tell him when you feel the time is right. Know how about I tell you about your mate to be?" Natsuma laid a comforting hand on her Lord.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru let loose a vicious roar as he darted forward sword slashing through the air, growling he whipped back around and swung his sword in an arc. Straightening the taiyoukai let loose a small sound of satisfaction.<p>

He was improving much to his immediate pleasure, perhaps his father would praise him when he performed for him at his yearly inspection. This filled the daiyoukai with a warm sort of emotion, his father….A smile graced the young lords face as he thought of his sire.

It was true he and his father did not often see eye to eye and were complete opposites, but he worked hard for his approval...in truth he wanted to be everything his sire was and more. To be like his father would be the ultimate desire.

Although he was more than sure he would never be able to care for ningens or ever have the need to protect everything so fiercely. If you weren't strong enough to stand on your own then the fate you got dealt was of your own doing.

It was while pondering these thoughts that he had the sudden urge to go to his father, as if something important were happening. The urge to destroy everything consumed the young daiyoukai so fiercely that he had a hard time controlling himself.

Narrowing his eyes he darted from his private sanctuary and into his father's throne room in time to hear the seerer talking.

"You will have a second born Inuyasha, he will be to the sun as Sesshomaru is to the moon. As different as night and day. Although the poor soul shall learn the meaning of hardship at a very young age, being a hanyou is practically a crime." Natsuma finished as her eyes came to lay upon Sesshomaru.

The boy stood unmoving in the opening of the doors. Natsuma looked from Sesshomaru to Inu No Taisho both stared at each other as if eyeing an opponent. Before the panther could even move Sesshomaru had appeared before her.

Hs hand shot out wrapping about her windpipe and seeming to crush it with ease. Poison seeped through his claws and into the flesh beneath them. Inu No Taisho barely had time to access the situation before Natsuma had his first born writhing on the floor in agony from her magics.

"What a rude pup you are Sesshomaru! Taisho you should really teach your pup better manners! Getting all worked up over such a thing, why he should be grateful to hear about is soon to be mate!"

The daiyoukai felt sick at those words, MATE?! As if he Sesshomaru would mate a disgusting half-breed! Standing up he flung himself away from the panther demon shaking his head vigorously.

"You should begin to prepare your sons room Taisho so that he may know just how much you cared for him. The boy will never get to meet you as a pup should and every son should know a fathers love."

Inu No Taisho took a breath, there would only be one reason why his second born would never know him. He just had one question.

"How?"

"In a battle for your mate and sons life. Perhaps if Sesshomaru were to decide to aid you..." Natsuma shook her head gone was the childlike visage she had shown early, only sorrow filled her face.

Both the seerer and great dog demon general turned there eyes to Sesshomaru, who growled and bared fangs eyes glowing crimson as pupils turned ice blue.

"I will never aid a nengin or a hanyou child, not even for you!" Snarling now Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, tossing his head he glared over his shoulder. "If you SHOULD fall for such a worthless cause, then know that this Sesshomaru shall take pleasure in shedding the blood of the ningen whore and half-breed."

The words were filled with such venom that Inu No Taisho was rooted to the spot, only able to utter his sons name. Pain filled the crevices of his heart, he would not have asked Sesshomaru to come with him no matter the difference it would make. Not when his mate and youngest would need him either way.

"Do not worry my lord, you have 200 years to convince the child to see thing your way." Natsuma tried to sooth as she placed a hand over her Lords shoulder and gave it a delicate squeeze.

Taisho closed his eyes and prayed to the gods that Sesshomaru would come to accept what was to be.

TBC….

* * *

><p>Better or No? I've decided I am going to be changing things quite abit. I hope you enjoyed the remake of chapter one!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two here is where the differences really begin.

* * *

><p>*197 Years have passed.*<p>

"Father...I won't pretend to understand you."

"I never asked you to pup, I am only asking that yo-"

"That this Sesshomaru protect what you could not?"

"Sesshom-"

"I…"

The door's to Sesshomaru's private training room were flung open as the panther Natsuma came in, she launched herself at Sesshomaru tackling him to the floor. The pure-blood hit the ground with a thud. Natsuma quickly retreated and gave a loud squeal before hugging her confused lord who looked from a snarling Sesshomaru to the woman who was now gripping him tight in her arms.

"Oh Mi'lord it is GLORIOUS!" She squealed yet again and twirled away.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" Sesshomaru snarled as he stood dusting himself off, eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs.

"Yes, do tell Natsuma. What has you in such an uproar." Inu No Taisho raised a silver brow as his arms crossed over his chest.

"OH! Such glorious GLORIOUS *Loud sqealing accompanies GLORIOUS* NEWS! Oh lord Sesshomaru you won't regret your decision!" The seer's face fell as she clasped her hands as if praying. "However that poor puppy…" Tear's welled up in her green eyes.

"WHAT?!" Taisho reached out placing his hands on her shoulders fear making itself known, what did she mean? "Natsuma what have you seen?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"Does it matter, the half-breed dese-" Sesshomaru was cut off as Natsuma darted forward her hand pulling back and slapping him across the cheek. The dog demon growled readily to lunge for her.

"ENOUGH!" Taisho barked loud enough to send a tremble through the earth. He was sick of the two fighting like small children.

Sesshomaru pulled his lips back in a silent show of his displeasure, hands tightening into fist by his side. Natsuma flinched and lowered her eyes to the ground, her lips trembling as she fought back tears.

Neither demon could see what she did, and Neither knew of her secret. She had once had a child, a hanyou as it was. The things her poor baby had endured...She remembered how it ripped her apart to watch him go through such things, and now her lords second born, to see what he would be made to suffer through.

With a sob she fled from the room.

Inu No Taisho turned to his eldest and only child from the time being. He doesn't know whether to be disgusted or compassionate so he goes for both. "That is your flesh and blood to be that you so easily write off, one of my own body. I am ashamed to call you my son at this moment, an innocent babe that is sure to adore you, his very own moon and you…" He shook his head his disappointment sinking into every line on his face.

"The sun always pines for the moon Sesshomaru, it stands alone shining it's bright rays on other's bringing them peace while it itself is slowly burning and dying away. The moon who is surrounded and comforted by bright stars know's not loneliness while it causes misery and prey's on those weaker." The great dog demon exited from the room after his speech, he would give his son time to contemplate his words.

Sesshomaru turned away unsheathing one of his swords, his intent to train and reflect easily read in his eyes although his face remained passive.

* * *

><p>*3 years have passed*<p>

Sesshomaru sniffed disdainfully Izayoi was due to give birth soon...How he loathed the ningen whore! To think his father wanted him to stay and watch over her while he battled with Ryukotsusei.

No he wouldn't miss out on this, the ningen could watch over herself! His body became engulfed in an orb of white as he took off as a ball of light. These lands WOULD be his, so it was only right that he defend them as well.

It did not take long for Sesshomaru to reach the battlefield where a great white dog battled a huge ghastly dragon. He was quick to join the fight, poison whip lashing out and wrapping about a wrist flying to claw his sire.

A loud shriek split the air as both turned eyes on the intruding pup. Inu No Taisho had only received minor wounds that were already starting to heal. He bared his teeth at his pup growling loudly.

"These lands are mine as well father I shall protect them." Sesshomaru stated oh so calmly before he was sent flying through the air. The young lord smashed into a tree making it groan in surrender as it toppled over.

Inu No Taisho growled and went at the dragon king enraged more so by the harm done to his eldest. His great big jaws clamped around the scaled throat biting through and tasting blood his jaws locked as he shook.

Sesshomaru stood after a few seconds hand going to his head touching the blood that trickled down his face. His eyes narrowed before he readied his whip yet again. He flung it forward wrapping it about an arm, his poison all the more potent. It ate through scales as he tugged his arm back it completely cut through the arm leaving a bloody stump in it's wake.

The dragon tried to scream as it tugged and pushed back managing to free itself from the mighty jaws of it's enemy it took to the sky and flew towards it's borders blood gushing from it's wounds as it retreated to safety.

Inu No Taisho regained his human form and surged towards his son, his hands reached out to check his child over. He wasn't angry only disappointed yet again that he had been disobeyed and insulted.

"Sesshomar-"

"I don't wish to hear it father, as I have said..these are my lands as well, I didn't come for you." His voice was strong and matched his stoic image as he turned away and began to walk.

Sighing the great dog demon shook his head and hurried to walk with his pup. How could he make his son understand what it meant to be an honorable ruler? Had Sesshomaru's mother infected him with her coldness so much that the boy was completely unreachable?

They walked in silence to the cliffs, both looking out over the ocean that raged and slammed against an unshakable enemy. Both scented the white panther's blood as she raced towards them. Inu No Taisho turned to Sesshomaru, he silently inspected his son.

"Do you have someone to protect?"

"No-" Before he could finish his sentence his father transformed and took off already knowing what news Natsuma was bringing to him since Sesshomaru had not stayed. The white panther stopped at the cliffs before her human appearance sparkled to watched the silent heir but for a few minutes.

"He shall survive this altercation with the human Takemaru." She reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, only to have it smacked away.

"I have proven my worth and still he goes to her." Emotion uncharacteristically makes his tone thick with hurt feelings.

"Do not fret, you will come to understand his feelings." She turned to leave him with his grief, her job for now was done.

* * *

><p>Inu No Taisho pulled out his heavenly sword and cut through the devilish imps trying to take Izayoi's soul to the underworld, Takemaru hit him from behind making his hold on his sword slip. He never noticed the sword cutting into the soul cracking it.<p>

The great dog demon turned and flung the human away from himself, into a flaming pillar. One of the imps seeing the soul cracked wiggled into it to hold it together until he could get her to the underworld.

Taisho turned back and finished the last few imps he didn't even glance at the soul that now bore a black dot that pulled the cracks together. Takemaru came at him again with blood dripping down his face.

Izayoi came back to in a start and gave a scream, which in turned made her son wail his distress. She bundled him up and held him close to her bosom, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha." Inu No Taisho stated with all the calm and grace that a Daiyoukai like himself could muster while blocking attacks from Takemaru. One hand reached into his haori and flung a red robe at her.

"It will protect our child. Now go, begone from this fiery inferno and wait for me."

"As you wish my dearest." Her voice was thick with her sorrow as she turned and fled from the scene. She didn't even stop when she heard the loud battle cry that came from the great demon, she only moved forward.

"Good-bye Toga." She whispered softly using his pet name. The human priestess used her now tainted powers to hide her and the child's scent. She could feel within herself that something was wrong but she pushed it to the back burner.

* * *

><p>*Inu No Taisho*<p>

Taisho searched for hours after finishing his fight with Takemaru, he couldn't find scent nor hair of his beloved and his pup. He howled his outrage to the world, the desolate crying flinging out to all four corners of the earth.

*Sesshomaru*

Hearing the cry Sesshomaru smirked, something had to have happened with the ningen whore and her offspring. Pleasure should be coursing through his veins at this, and yet...It was a hollow victory. It seemed that he had gotten what he wanted after all. He turned from the cliffs and headed home at a slow pace, contemplating the feeling of emptiness inside of his chest.

*Izayoi*

Became still as she heard that echoing cry, her heart broke and she looked down now at the sleeping babe. This was for the best, she wouldn't let her son become a monster, the tainted part of her whispered he already was. He would need discipline, caring she would make sure she gave him both.

Her father's family would house her in a singular village she was more than sure. Taisho would never find him and there she could tame this small monster. A serene smile splayed over her lips, the imp in her almost twisting the plumb flesh into a cruel smile.

TBC…

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? I really am trying to change things up. Yet I want somethings to remain the same, I even gave Izayoi a good reason for being a bitch this time. Lol enjoy! Still kind of short, but gradually it's going to start getting longer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to Dark-ekin because as that gracious reader put so eloquently that they were ready for the next chapter! Thank you for that it made me smile lol. Thanks to everyone else as well for reviews!

* * *

><p>*7 years later.*<p>

Inu No Taisho had never given up hope on finding his second born, he searched high and low to find no sign. It never occurred to him to look outside the western lands, and why would he..it was not as if Izayoi would have returned home. No she loved him, and would never deny him the chance to be her or there child!

Sesshomaru watched his father over these past few years and it made a pang fill his heart..gradually he started to wonder what would have happened if the child had returned with his father. What did the boy look like? What did he like to do? Honestly he couldn't figure himself out. One second he was angry and thinking cruel thoughts about the boy and the next he was wondering if the child would have liked him.

Sesshomaru shook his head he was now on his way to his study, he was in one of his darker moods. He glided down the hall but an approaching scent captivated his attentions. His stoic face became as cold as the chilling snow of winters.

'**By the god's here comes that simpering fool of a kappa!**' Oh how he loathed the little green toad! However he did have his uses, and was as loyal as he could be. That hover did not dismiss the fact that he grated on the heir's nerves.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks to look out a window, vaguely he wondered what his little broth- No the hanyou was doing. He scowled, it didn't matter what _it _was doing. He clenched his fist before unclenching them. The kappa's scent was going stronger, Sesshomaru gave it two no three more minutes…

Sesshomaru smirked, he HAD told Jaken earlier that he did not wish to be disturbed, and truly the kappa did know better than to dis-obey his orders. He went and waited by the corner raising his foot up. Just like he predicted the little green toad came barreling around it and straight into his boot. He pushed as the other rushed forward consequently it sent the kappa flying back and into the wall.

Smirking the Daiyoukai walked over to his retainer that lay unmoving. His eyes sparkled with mirth as he nudged the collapsed form. "How positively entertaining of you!" He snickered eyeing the mark his boot had left on the other's face.

Highly amused the demon looked out the window, his lips twitched with the urge to grin. He used his momoko to pick up the little green body. He glided back to his previous position by the window and his momoko tossed the servant into the tree.

'**Hmph...that ought to keep you busy.**' Sesshomaru thought smugly, before resuming his journey back to his office. Once done with his paperwork, he had plans to explore all the four lands. It was a burning need, that he could not explain as if he was searching for something. That was a ridiculous thought though. He had no need for anything, he was perfectly content wasn't he?

* * *

><p>*Several days have passed.*<p>

Inuyasha, lived a life of fear and pain. He couldn't understand how his mother could be so loving and then..so cruel. He always tried his best to please her, yet that didn't save him from her wrath it never did. Nor did she try and protect him from the villager's wrath, one second he was her precious little prince the light of his life, and the next he was a monster- no a mongrel that needed to be taught his place.

Today it seemed was a good day, or so he hoped. He tried to sit still in his seat, but he couldn't help but wiggle! She was hurting him every time she ran the comb through his thick tangled hair it would catch and then she would yank, pulling out precious strands.

"Inuyasha, my dearest love...My little prince! Cease your struggling, it will only serve to tangle your hair more!" She all but cooed as she concentrated on her task at hand.

Inuyasha just couldn't help it, he squirmed once again at another painful yank...and he did want to go outside, escape into the garden where he felt completely loved and welcomed. His eyes watered as she yanked so hard his head snapped back.

"Mother...please I want to play in the garden…" He tried to speak respectfully afraid to anger her and be punished. His small arms came up to hug his small waist as he looked at the ground, he felt her stiffen.

"Inuyasha." That one word and he knew, he had crossed some invisible barrier and angered her beyond fixing. Izayoi placed the brush to the side, and stood making her way over to the small window inside her sizable cabin.

She took a deep breath at war within herself, she didn't want to hurt her baby. She never did but when the darkness in her soul took over there was nothing she could do about it. Her son was a monster yes, but that did not mean she did not love him.

However if she did not teach him his place then who would? No she had to be the one to discipline him! Her hands tightened and then her cruelly lit eyes sparkled with malicious intent towards her child.

"Inuyasha, bring me the brush dearest one." She called in a melodious voice.

The seven year old flinched and reached out with a small hand grabbing the hair brush he walked back to his mother in the next room. She took it from him with gentled hands and reached out touching his cheek with a finger.

"It is a mother's job to make sure her child is raised right. You little monstrosity that you are, still came from me, so this is my job." She turned back to the window looking out it, her tone neutral. "Do you understand? No matter how inferior you are, it is my job to teach you."

The small child trembled and fought back his tears, he didn't even have time to say yes mother before she started in on him. His head snapped to the side as she backhanded him with the brush and a heavy hand.

Izayoi didn't stop, not even when her arm began to ache and blood seeped into the floor from the hard bristles of the brush stabbing into his tender flesh. Her heart for the meantime was completely black. She could only watch in horror as she abused her baby, as if from a far she wanted to speak but couldn't it spoke for her.

Insult after insult was hurled at the now unconscious boy and when it realized this it grew angry. She dropped the brush and glided into the kitchen grabbing a pail of water she made her way back and threw it on the half-breed.

Inuyasha awoke instantly his small body ached and throbbed, he couldn't help but throw-up what little food his body had retained from the night before. Izayoi's nose wrinkled at that smell, and her mouth tightened.

"You will clean up this mess, bathe and then join me for lunch." She lifted her head up high and glided out the room.

Quivering and crying, the small boy tried to get up but found he was in too much pain. So he crawled to a stand until he was able to pull himself up inch by agonizing inch. His face was a multitude of different colors.

Izayoi sat in a chair in their shared bedroom, her head in her hands. She had managed to gather back some vestige of control. She wept quietly for what she had done to her only son, her hands spattered with speckles of his blood.

She stood after some time, intent on checking on Inuyasha. She knew he was not old enough to heal himself as a youkai should be able to. She went into the bathroom where he had finished dressing himself in the red fire rat robe.

The boy was toweling his hair dry, his face was downcast and ears laid flat against his head. Izayoi's heart wrenched as she looked over his beaten appearance, he looked half starved as well.

"Come let us eat." She held out her hand to the small boy, a sorrowful smile on her face.

Inuyasha obediently put his hand in hers, he loved his mother and with that love came forgiveness. He knew it wasn't her fault, he could sense the darkness in her yet he remained relatively happy.

She led him to the kitchen where a small table awaited with food. Sitting himself down, he waited for her to be seated and to fill her plate first. Once he saw her place a bite to her lips he reached out to for his own.

A scream filled the air as she lashed out with a knife stabbing the boy's hand. Inuyasha continued to scream and she stood so suddenly she knocked her chair over.

"STUPID CHILD! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She shrieked having lost control once again.

Inuyasha reached over and pulled the knife out of his hand he let out another high pitched scream, and stumbled away. Tears streaming down his face he ran, out of the house and into the garden.

Sobbing he collapsed at the trunk of a tree that outlined the forest, he clutched his hand to his chest as the blood flowed from the wound. An hour passed before he could stop his tears, his forest stayed silent watching over the boy with unseen eyes.

Izayoi came out some time later, she bandaged his wounds and gave him a red ball to play with. In return the little boy smiled at his mother easing her heart. "Alright then my lovely one, have fun playing."

Inuyasha waited until she was in the house he turned to the tree and grinned. He began to bounce the ball and a breeze swept in tousling his hair, giggling he looked up. "Thank you for the breeze and offering me comfort. I am sorry, you saw mommy like that! She doesn't mean to be mean." He wore a solemn expression clutching the ball to his chest now.

"_All is forgiven little one, we were never require any thanks from you. It is our sole pleasure to ease your mind and try to erase your burdens. Come to us anytime and we will try to shield you from the evil's of this world for you are always welcome among our branches."_

Inuyasha grinned at the seemingly silent tree, the words having been whispered so silently that only he courd hear. Despite being told that no thanks were needed, he yet again gave the tree his gratitude. Another breeze tousled his hair from the opposite direction, carrying his scent into the forest.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Jaken had been traveling for many a day's without rest for the Daiyoukai did not need it. Jaken groaned his poor small feet ached and he could barely keep up with his lord long strides.<p>

Sesshomaru came to a stop making the kappa run into his leg, yet the western Heir paid no attention to Jaken running into him. A scent was being carried to him, instinctively he knew it was the hanyou's. The boy that his father had been searching for was here, he felt a coldness enter his blood, yet there was always the strange acceleration of his heart.

Jaken looked up and studied his lord, his impenetrable eyes and inscrutable countenance gave little away as to why they stopped. However the kappa wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, gratefully he fell on his butt and laid flat out, panting heavily.

"Jaken, return to the castle. Inform father I have found what he has been missing, to meet me at the border." His tone gave nothing away, his eyes only narrowed. Mentally he wondered why he was informing his father, he could get rid of the child this very instant...and yet...he couldn't betray his father in such a way. Besides he found he was reluctantly eager to see what the boy was made of.

The little kappa didn't dare protest, he took another breath before getting up and trudging back the way the way he came. Perhaps his lord would allow him to summon his two headed dragon if he asked.

As if reading his mind Sesshomaru turned and stared at him, "Jaken you won't reach father in time if you don't summon the dragon's." With that being said he strode off in the direction the scent was coming from.

TBC…

* * *

><p>I am very pleased with how this chapter turned out. Please feel free to tell me what you think! Thank you for your support and see you next chapter!<p> 


End file.
